Kurt's blaine- Life
by Blaine-loves-Kurt
Summary: Married Baby Kinksters Kurt and Blaine discuss various kinks they enjoy and Kurt finds that Blaine needs something from him. sub!blaine/dom!kurt
1. Discovery

Summary: Married Baby Kinksters Kurt and Blaine discuss various kinks they enjoy and Kurt finds that Blaine needs something from him. Set in Lima a little bit after they get married

Note: The other fic in the AU contains mpreg!blaine. Also Kurt only sort of judges you.

* * *

Kurt sat on their couch staring down at Blaine's closed computer sadly. He'd picked it up to check his email, only to find _smut._ He thought they'd worked through Blaine needing to seek this type of thing elsewhere, but apparently he'd been wrong.

He heard a key turn in their front door and his eyes snapped up. Blaine came through the door with a smile.

"Hey Mr. Hummel-Anderson!" Blaine rushed over to give him a kiss, but he turned his head away. Blaine's smile dropped. "What's wrong?"

Kurt gave him an unimpressed look crossing his arms "I wanted to use your computer to check my email."

Blaine nodded unclear about what Kurt was upset about.

"Well I opened the internet and- Am I not enough for you?"

Blaine gave him a confused look, but sat down and pulled Kurt into a hug. "Of course you're enough for me, Kurt."

"Then why are you reading _smut_ like some lonely housewife." Kurt accused

Blaine thought for a minute and started giggling. "Smut, Kurt? Seriously? It's just fanfiction."

"You read that stuff to Sam?!" Kurt said eyes wide with alarm.

"No, of course not. We read the lower rated stuff. Besides the only M rated fics Sam likes are heterosexual and you know how I feel about that type of thing." Blaine wrinkled his nose adorably. "The type you apparently found, it's just a way to indulge in…weird kinks I wouldn't want to scare you with."

"Try me." Kurt said, the annoyance leaving his face replaced by curiosity.

"Excuse me?"

"We're married now, honeybee. And I want us to be open with each other like my therapist told me." Kurt reassured taking Blaine's hand with a smile. "And maybe I have some weird kinks I might want to indulge in with you as well."

"Oh really?" Blaine raised his eyebrow seductively. He placed his hand on Kurt's thigh slowly edging up. But Kurt stopped him.

"Don't try to distract me. You know I asked first." Kurt teased kissing Blaine's cheek.

"Okay fine." Blaine smiled trying to think of one of his tamer kinks. His cheeks turned a lovely shade of red and he ducked his head. "Alright well…you know how you're helping coach the New Directions?"

"Yeah?" Kurt smiled amused, but let Blaine continue.

"I see you taking charge and leading them… so hot." Blaine explained leaned down and kissing Kurt's neck.

Kurt tilted his head to the side to give Blaine more access. "Is it a teacher thing?" Kurt let out a small moan. "Because you're a teacher too, honey."

"I'm not sure" Blaine murmured trailing kisses up to Kurt's ear. He nibbled on it before whispering huskily. "That particularly kink didn't fully rear it's head until I saw you demanded Rachel stop trying to sneak her way into the New Direction's numbers." Blaine's lips found their way to Kurt's. He kissed him hard, deepening the kiss as his arms made his way around Kurt's neck.

Kurt grinned into the kiss taking control as he picked him up and threw him onto his back. "What else. B?" Kurt gasped out between kisses.

Blaine pulled away moving his head away from Kurt teasingly "No, It's your turn Mr. Hummel"

Kurt laughed silently at Blaine's words, but quickly sobered up. "Okay, promise you won't laugh?"

Blaine brought his hands down around Kurt's waist, squeezing gently. "Of course I won't laugh"

Kurt nodded thoughtfully "Alright…I'm not sure if this is really a kink. But I sort of love it when you let me pick out your clothes…or when you help me in or out of mine." Kurt blushed dropping his head into Blaine's shoulder.

Blaine gently nudged Kurt's head until he turned it to look at him, cheeks still a beautiful shade of red. "I think we share that one, Mr. Hummel" Blaine's eyes twinkled with amusement and happiness.

"Don't think that gets you out of telling me another, Blaine Anderson." Kurt chided

"Hey! It's Hummel-Anderson." Blaine grinned darting up to peck Kurt's lips.

Kurt brought his arms out around Blaine's head to balance and hold himself up. "So I'm Hummel now and you get to be Hummel-Anderson? How does that work?"

"Well you're the dashingly handsome and sexy te-" Blaine cut off with a thoughtful look. "Wait can I amend my earlier confession?"

"Of course." Kurt smiled letting his weight fall a little more onto Blaine.

"Okay, first of all. This" Blaine gestured to Kurt on top of him. "I love this. I think it falls under the same category of your clothing kink though. It's not even really a sex thing. I just feel so comfortable and calm under you like this. I think I could easily fall asleep with just you on top of me for warmth" Blaine sighed happily "And secondly, I don't think it's just the teacher thing…you look so hot when you take charge. It makes me want to follow your every command, even when you're not even talking to me."

"And you look so cute doing it too." Kurt smiled kissing Blaine quickly. "Let's see it's my turn. How about…dirty talk?"

"We can if you want to, Mr. Hummel." Blaine grinned giving Kurt an innocent look.

"You're going to have to stop being so adorable if you want me to…to fuck you." Kurt blushed

"Oh, Mr. Hummel you're so daring" Blaine said letting out an exaggerated moan.

"I hate you and I want a divorce." Kurt whined falling completely on to Blaine.

Blaine wrapped his arms around Kurt holding him close and kissed his head. "I love you too. But maybe we should leave the dirty talk for after our clothes are off?"

"Yeah… that's probably for the best." Kurt admitted "Your turn?"

Blaine thought for a few minutes. "Well, I've read some other things, but I don't know if I'm quite ready to confess them, let alone try them."

"Well then how about we christen the living room then, Mr. Hummel-Anderson?"

"I like the way you think, Mr. Hummel-Anderson." Blaine smiled cupping Kurt's face in his hands and placing a kiss on Kurt's lips.

Kurt was quick to deepen the kiss. He sucked on Blaine's lower lip until he got the moan he was searching for. His hands met Blaine and he pushed them above Blaine's head holding them in place. Kurt's lips left Blaine's and he trailed hard kisses down his jaw and down to his neck. He felt Blaine's hips instinctively push up when he found his pulse point. "You like that?"

"H-harder, Kurt" Blaine pleaded tilting his head farther to give him more room.

Kurt paused kissing the spot on his neck gently "Here? Not farther down?" He asked uncertain "I suppose you could wear one of my scarves."

"No. Want people to see. Know I'm yours" Blaine confessed wiggling under Kurt trying to get him to do something.

"Mine?" Kurt asked reverently his body humming with arousal over the thought. He didn't wait for a response before his lips returned to Blaine's neck, sucking a large hickey onto his neck.

"Yours" Blaine confirmed with moan, his hips bucking up against Kurt. But still barely able to move due to Kurt's full weight holding him down.

Once Kurt was satisfied with the large hickey covering Blaine's neck, he kissed it once more before his lips continued down. He let out a growl of annoyance when he hit Blaine's bowtie. He brought one of his hands down from holding Blaine's in place over over his head. He tugged Blaine's bowtie off expertly and began to undo the buttons of Blaine's shirt, kissing the skin that he uncovered. "I don't know why you wear those everyday, when you know I'm just going to take it off of you when you get home." Kurt muttered into his skin.

"Reminds me I'm yours." Blaine confessed breathlessly, feeling a deep sense of calm settling in his mind.

Kurt wasn't sure what Blaine meant by that, so he made a mental note to bring it up later when they were more clear minded. He released Blaine's hands when he reached Blaine's waistband. He set to work undoing Blaine's pants, but couldn't help but press tiny kisses all over Blaine's belly. Finally Kurt tugged off Blaine's pants and his underwear came along with them. "I fucking love your body." Kurt sighed leaving teasing kisses along his waist and his inner thighs, ignoring where he knew Blaine desperately wanted him.

Above him, Blaine had a hand tangled in his own hair as he let out desperate moans "Kurt, please?" Blaine begged reaching down to stroke himself, but Kurt batted his hand away.

"No, mine." Kurt told him possessively and Blaine almost came completely untouched. Kurt teasingly ran his hand along Blaine's thigh, not quite touching him. "Beg for it, Blaine" Kurt demanded.

"Kurt, touch me!" Blaine pleaded bucking his hips up slightly, so Kurt's hand made contact with his he let out a whine at the sensation. Kurt slapped his thigh lightly.

"Look at you, like a cockslut. You want it so bad." Kurt smiled finally stroking Blaine, and bringing a hand down to rub his still clothed cock. But Blaine froze, the calm feeling suddenly being ripped away and he tried to wiggle out of Kurt's hand, letting out a tiny whimper. Memories of his senior year of thinking of himself like that forming.

"My slut, so desperate for me to do anything to you." Kurt continued.

"Kurt." Blaine pleaded tears forming in his eyes. "Please stop, Kurt."

Kurt's hands were off of him in seconds, and Kurt scooted up Blaine's body so he could see his face. He reached his hand up and wiped a tear away. "What's wrong, Blainey?" Kurt asked in sympathy. He lifted himself up off of Blaine "Is this okay?" Blaine nodded his arms coming up to coax Kurt back on top of him.

"I… I don't like it." Blaine admitted sadly hoping Kurt wouldn't be disappointed.

"Don't like…" Kurt trailed off trying to think of everything they'd just been doing and what could've made his husband teary-eyed. "When I slapped your thigh?"

Blaine shook his head frantically, "No, I really loved that…It's just the dirty talk"

Kurt's heart fell as he realized how long he thought Blaine was trying to get his attention. "I'm sorry, honeybee. I thought you were enjoying it… You said you liked it when I took charge and I just assumed. God I shouldn't be assuming."

"I loved that part, Kurt" Blaine reassured wrapping his arms around Kurt's middle "I'm not too keen on that term though. I mean I love being yours. But that _word, _Kurt. It makes me feel gross and unclean. Like I'm not good enough for you."

"Oh honey." Kurt sighed sadly, kissing his forehead, " You don't ever have to think like that. I love you so much. But I promise no more of that word." He ran a finger across Blaine's cheek wiping away the last tear. "Are there any other words we should add?"

"I love you too." Blaine let out a breath of relief that Kurt was taking it so well, even if it prevented him from exploring part of his kink. Blaine felt a wave of shame hit him. "I don't think so, I don't want to limit you."

Kurt tilted Blaine's head so he could look him in the eye. "Blaine Devon Hummel-Anderson, you know neither one of our therapist would approve of you doing that.".

"Yeah, you're right." Blaine nodded sadly, then looked back up at Kurt "I don't think I'd really like being called whore either." He admitted before adding "Although I'm not opposed to you teasing me about how much I want.

Kurt kissed Blaine's lips softly. "Okay, sweetheart. I'll remember that." Kurt shifted and suddenly became aware of Blaine still hard underneath him. He smiled laughing "That conversation clearly didn't kill your mood."

Blaine reached between them grabbing onto Kurt and raising an eyebrow "You either." He gave Kurt a cheeky wink "And may I say Mr. Hummel, you are wearing far too many clothes."

Kurt lifted himself off of Blaine and stood up. "I think you better remedy that, Blaine." He wiggled his finger telling Blaine to get up "Folded and on the loveseat, Blaine. Yours too." Blaine shot him a delighted smile, quickly following directions.

* * *

Kurt meant to address Blaine's desire for him to be possessive once they had a clearer mind, but he got distracted. First they made dinner together, with only the very few required clothing they needed so nothing valuable got harm. And that quickly devolved into heavy makeout session against the refrigerator, until the timer beeped.

He knew he could have brought it up over dinner, but they'd got too caught up talking about their respective days, their students and a couple at Dalton so cute, Kurt swore they were trying to one up them. By the time the thought occurred to him, Blaine was cleaning their plates and handing him the remote so Kurt could pause The Bachelor while he finished cleaning up.

They ended up missing their nightly routine, by falling asleep cuddled on the couch under a blanket. Blaine woke him at 1am and helped him to bed and into his pajamas, knowing Kurt would get a crick in his neck if he laid there any longer.

The next time Kurt thought of Blaine's words, he was just leaving Glee club for the day. On his drive home, a idea formed in his head and he vowed to at least try to get ideas as to what Blaine needed from him before he got home from Dalton for the day.

* * *

"Hey, husband" Blaine grinned closing the door to their apartment and seeing a much happier husband than the day before.

"Hi honeybee" Kurt smiled turning his head expectantly up from Blaine's computer to meet his hello kiss. When they pulled away, Kurt patted the spot next to him. "Come here, I've been doing some research."

"Oh? Should I be concerned?" Blaine asked hesitantly hoping no one they knew was sick or hurt. Kurt liked to go on research binges whenever someone he loved was in trouble, and he really hoped it wasn't Kurt's dad.

"No, no. Everything's fine. I was just thinking about a few things you said yesterday. And I wanted to look up a few things to make sure I wasn't missing something important." Kurt assured kissing Blaine's forehead softly once he sat down. Kurt turned his body so he was looking at Blaine, the computer still on his lap. "Okay honey, I'm going to ask you some questions and feel free to say yes or no. And you don't have to give me an explanation if you don't want to. I won't judge you either way, I promise."

Blaine bit his lip nervously, but nodded after a minute.

"Okay. So I made a list, and we can go one by one." Kurt nodded to himself, taking a deep breath to prepare himself. He look up at Blaine once he was ready and started "Alright, bondage!" Kurt's face went completely red and he ducked his head into his hands. "Oh my god, I didn't mean to jump into it so quickly like that."

Blaine gave him a fond smile, reaching out and taking Kurt's hand off his face. "It's just you and me. There's nothing to be embarrassed about." Blaine bit his lip bracing himself for his confession. "And yes. I like the thought of you tying me up and all of that. And when you wore those bondage outfits in high school, god that was so unfairly hot." Blaine got a dreamy far away look on his face.

"I never wore bondage outfits in high school!" Kurt argued in confusion.

Blaine snapped back to the present. He looked at Kurt carefully before responding. "You did, Kurt. Many times. Pretty much almost every time I begged to skip Glee and just go back to my house instead… A few times even before we started having sex"

Kurt gaped at him in shock.

"Um… Please tell you know about the hanky code?" Blaine asked looking like the world had been pulled out from underneath him.

"Is that some fashion thing I somehow missed?" Kurt asked nervously.

"Oh my god!" Blaine put his head in his hands shaking his head. "Our first time makes so much more sense now! I'm such an idiot" Blaine looked back up at Kurt embarrassed. "I'm sorry, Kurt. I thought you were trying to send me signals."

Kurt took a breath, he'd already prepared himself for this type of conversation. He could do this. "And um what signals was I sending."

Blaine blushed embarrassed. "Well I honestly should've known when you didn't seem to care how we had our first time, just that we were together. And I didn't mind which way we did it either. But you kept wearing a red hanky in your left back pocket." Blaine twisted his wedding band around his finger nervously. "That means that you're a top-" Blaine cut off as he heard Kurt start laughing into his hand.

Kurt moved the computer off his lap, putting it on the coffee table. He scooted over and brought Blaine into his arms. "Aw, honey. I'm sorry, I honestly didn't know." He felt Blaine relax into his arms laughing as well.

"That's actually a little bit of a relief, Kurt. Because well…the other part of it isn't exactly a kink of mine. But I decided that I'd still do it for you, since you were being so open about it."

"What was the other part?" Kurt asked curiously.

"It's ah- fisting?" Blaine blushed, and Kurt's face went completely pale. "I just assumed you weren't ready to ask for it."

"Oh my god! Do you think anyone else knew what it meant? They can't right, or they would have teased us about it" Kurt worried.

"Well, Elliott thinks he knows. Not specifically that kink, but he's made a few comments that makes it seem like he knows a little bit more about our sex lives than either of us would have shared."

Kurt put his head on Blaine's shoulder in embarrassment, closing his eyes "Santana? Puck?"

"I think Puck might suspect, but at the same time he's Puck and he gave us a package of bulk condoms for our second engagement." Blaine shook his head a little amused. "Santana definitely doesn't though. She wouldn't keep making comments about our "boring" sex life if she did." He reassured, and then bit his lip nervously. "Sam knows though."

Kurt lifted his head off Blaine's shoulder and gave him a look of annoyance "You told Sam?!"

Blaine froze in shock, wanting to quickly defuse the situation and make Kurt happy again. "No, no. Sam worked at a male strip club remember? It was something he saw at least twice a week."

Kurt let a small sigh of relief, relaxing against Blaine again. "Okay. That's… alright. He didn't judge us right?"

"Um, well at first he kept asking me weird questions. Now he thinks it's his role to 'get me laid'" Blaine said with finger quotes, his cheeks still slightly pink.

"He doesn't do a very good job of it" Kurt muttered quietly thinking of all the times Sam couldn't get the hint that he wanted to be alone with Blaine. Kurt pulled Blaine closer so he was sitting on his lap and spoke conversationally "And for the record, I might want to do a lot of things to your perfect ass, but fisting is not one of them." Kurt demonstrated by taking a grip on one of Blaine's round cheeks. Blaine jumped slightly at the squeeze, and relaxed back against Kurt, mind a little calmer.

"So should we get back to my list honeybee?" Kurt grinned, Blaine nodded eagerly.

"Sure! But I want to clarify the bondage thing. It's not just that I want you to tie me up. It's… Well I know you enjoy being in control, and I know sometimes when I freely give it to you. It's like my mind is put at ease, like all the days events float away and all I have to think about is letting you do what you need. And being tied up, even if it's just scarves. It's like a physical reminder that you're there and I trust that you'd only do what's best for both of us." Blaine explained, hoping he wasn't scaring Kurt with his revelation.

Kurt's heart filled with shame at Blaine's words "But I haven't always done what's best for us."

"Neither have I, Kurt." Blaine said softly looking down at him from his position on Kurt's lap. "But I think if our last break up taught us anything, it's that you will. You might not have known how before, but you came back for me, Kurt. And even when I'd almost completely given up, you wanted the best for us and you fought for it. And I trust that you're always going to try. In the end that's all I can ask of you, Kurt."

Kurt nodded sadly, but tightened his grip on Blaine and changed the subject. "So…is it about me being… I think the term was Dominant?"

Blaine scanned Kurt's face for any sign of disgust or judgement. When he was satisfied Kurt just wanted to understand, he nodded.

"Is it…do you want me or you to play a specific role? I mean I kind of got the idea this was it, and you didn't know how to tell me, so I looked further into it. And well, I found different types. Like um Daddy and baby? animal and Owner? slave and Master? And then just Dominant and submissive." Kurt looked a little unsure. "If you want any of that, I'm willing to try, honey."

Blaine wiggled a little in Kurt's lap trying to decide how to explain exactly what he wanted, but happy that Kurt seemed so accepting to try. "I… the animal play doesn't really interest me. I really like the innocence of the Daddy/baby roles, and the punishment part of the Master/slave seems appealing. But overall it's really the Dominant/submissive aspect that I want."

Kurt tightened his hold on Blaine and kissed his forehead. "Okay, that seems manageable and frankly when I was reading about it, the animal play didn't interest me either. But the Dominant/submissive part, it seemed really appealing to me." His hand found it's way into Blaine's hair, stroking his fingers through it. "Can I ask, what about punishment appeals to you though?"

Blaine smiled happily on Kurt's lap, grateful he was taken this so well. "I just get so worried that I'm going to do something wrong. Having rules and consequences set in place, it puts my mind at ease. And if I do something wrong, being told exactly what it was, then being punished and forgiven. I just love the thought of it. Knowing exactly what I did wrong, it keeps my mind from going over it a million times. And I'd be lying if I said the thought of you punishing me hasn't entered my mind when I was jerking off."

"And you like the thought of serving me?" Kurt clarified breathlessly as his mind supplied him with an image of him spanking Blaine, as Blaine nodded eagerly at Kurt's words.

"It's my absolute favorite thing to do, Kurt!" Blaine told him excitedly "It makes me really happy."

"Okay, honeybee. Then that's what we'll do." Kurt told him pressing a kiss to his lips. When he pulled away he slapped Blaine's ass once. "Now you go change into some more comfortable clothes and start dinner. I'm going to do some more research now that I know exactly what you need. I saw something about contracts and claiming I think I need to look over."

Blaine hopped off his lap grinning widely "Thank you Si- Kurt"

Kurt reached out and grabbed his hand before he could leave. "You can call me Sir if you want to, honey"

"I love you sir!"

"I love you too, Blainey. Now go do what you're told." Kurt watched Blaine walk off with a delighted smile, happy that he could fulfill what his husband needed. It might have started with a talk about kinks, but it became clear to him, that Blaine was hiding a part of himself for fear of Kurt's reaction. But it didn't bother him, it just made his husband's actions over the years since they'd become a couple at Dalton, make more sense.

* * *

Chapter End Notes:

Any additions/prompts for this verse can be requested through my tumblr.


	2. Life and Love

**Summary:** Kurt and Blaine have some fun at a club and see some familiar faces

Notes: bit of unfriendly!sebastian in this chapter. Also Elandler (If you don't know what that is, just read and be enlightened by the cute) Dom!Kurt, Dom!Elliott, Sub!blaine. Tiny bit of Blelliott, but it's completely harmless

* * *

_Sir :_

_I'm on the train, almost to our stop sweetheart. I expect you naked and on your knees when I get home._

Blaine grinned as he looked down at his phone, quickly moving to their bedroom. He shucked off his clothes, trying to keep his erection down as he shifted and the plug Kurt had put in this morning after their shower rubbed against his prostate. A jolt of pleasure ran through his body, but he pushed it aside. It wouldn't benefit him to get hard. There was no guarantee Kurt would relieve him of it if he did.

Blaine folded his clothes neatly and placed them on his dresser.

He looked around the room thoughtfully before grabbing the box containing his collar off the end table. He couldn't wear it on days when he taught piano at the local community center because he worried that the parents of the kids he taught would think he was being inappropriate. So on those days Sir removed it with a tiny smile of sympathy and replaced it with one of his bowties tied extra tight.

But Sir liked to put his collar back on the minute he got home. He knew how much his Blaine needed it to center him, when his bowties only did so much.

He hadn't had a collar for very long though. Before he married his gorgeous Sir he'd just had to rely on his bowties, which were almost exclusively tied by his Dom. His Dom hadn't known back then though. It taken some time after they'd gotten back together and married before Blaine admitted his desire.

His Dom had embraced it all, once they'd talked it all out and written their own contract. Sir presented him with a beautiful collar nervously when they'd both signed their contract.

It had a small bowtie in the front with the words 'Kurt's blaine' written in Kurt's smooth cursive on a tiny metal plate. The best part of it all though, was the words written inside that rubbed against his skin. 'sweetheart'. Blaine had wept tears of joy in his Sir's comforting arms.

Blaine headed out of their room and into the kitchen. He double checked that the oven was set on warm. He didn't want to burn dinner, but he also didn't want it to be cold for Sir.

Next, he headed to their front room. Sir hadn't mentioned a particular place, so he knew he wouldn't mind if he waited for him on his pillow by the door. Blaine took his spot on his pillow, ducking his head in submission as he placed the box next to him. Soon he was the model of submission and he let his thoughts wander.

Blaine missed his Dom during the day, especially when he had classes. He had enjoyed them more when he had Kurt there with him. But that wasn't possible anymore. Blaine went to NYU, and Kurt went to NYADA. But his Dom always took him to his first class of the day, even when it was a little out of the way. Kurt had even moved them to Queens knowing how much Blaine needed the calm of a much more family-friendly borough. They commuted to Manhattan every weekday for classes.

He honestly didn't know that he could love his Dom anymore than he already did. But when Kurt showed him their new home, a little in need of repair but home nonetheless, Blaine's heart had soared. It had all the comfort of Kurt's home in Lima, with just enough of New York City to keep them focused on their present and future. It was completely freeing and not at all like how he'd felt when they lived in the loft in Brooklyn.

Blaine's eyes darted up unconsciously as he heard a key turning in the door. He looked back down, a smile forming on his face in delight that his beautiful gorgeous Sir was home.

The door opened and Kurt walked in with a tiny smile on his face, not looking down at Blaine. He closed the door, locking it as he removed his coat. Kurt opened the small closet behind the door and hung his coat and bag up. He turned around after the door was closed, eyes finally seeing Blaine.

"Hi sweetie! Did you have a good day?" He tilted Blaine's head up feeling him nod, knowing not to speak as he nuzzled against his Sir's hand. Kurt swooped down and kissed Blaine's lips in delight at the display of his perfect sub. Blaine closed his eyes letting the feeling of dominance in Kurt's kiss flow through him.

Kurt pulled away after a minute, his finger running across Blaine's cheek with a look of unadulterated love. His eyes found the box sitting next to Blaine and he laughed. "Someone's a little eager today, aren't they?"

Kurt picked up the box, opening it and taking Blaine's collar out. "Do you want your collar, sweetheart?" Kurt grinned before adding, "You may speak."

"Yes Sir! Please." Blaine begged with a smile twinkling in his eyes.

Kurt tsked, bringing a hand down to run his fingers through Blaine's hair. "You'll have to try a little harder than that, honey."

Blaine's smile grew as his face filled with a look of pleading. "Please Sir. May I have my collar?" Blaine nuzzled his face into Kurt's crotch area and looked up at Kurt, eyes wide with innocent mischief. "I'll do anything Sir wants!"

Kurt laughed again. "Sweetheart, sometimes you're just too much." Kurt tugged on Blaine's curls gently until he got the hint to bare his neck for Kurt. A jolt of arousal shot through Blaine as he saw Kurt undo the latch of his collar. "But I think a good boy like you deserves it."

Kurt secured the collar around Blaine's neck expertly, kissing the spot directly above where it rest. "Gorgeous," he assured, and walked out of the room to the kitchen. Blaine crawled, following him obediently.

"What did you make us for dinner, sweetie? That smells delicious." Kurt complimented while taking a seat at the table.

"Just something simple tonight." Blaine smiled, resting his head on Kurt's knee and closing his eyes in content as Kurt ran his fingers through his hair soothingly. "I knew I might get too distracted while I finished my paper."

Kurt's hand paused and he tugged gently on Blaine's curls to make sure he hadn't drifted too far. "Oh? Did you finish it then? I know you were having a little trouble keeping it completely theory."

"Elliott let me borrow a book. He said it helped him a lot when he was in Professors Nolan's class too. I did some studying while I was eating lunch, and added more to it on the train to the community center." Blaine told him blissfully, letting his mind wander. "I was just putting the finishing touches on it when you texted me."

"I'll have to thank him, then." Kurt commented absently as he scooped Blaine up off the floor and into his lap. "As for you, I think you deserve a reward sweetheart! I know how hard you've been working and you've been such a good boy since we came back to New York. Taking your medicine, asking for help, not eating too much or too little, not letting the little insecurities get the best of us..." Blaine hummed nuzzling against Kurt as Kurt listed off all his tiny, but important accomplishments. "How about we eat the delicious meal you made us and then go spend some time at Paddles?"

Blaine gave Kurt a grin as he nodded and threw his arms around Kurt's neck. "Thank You, Sir. I love you."

"I love you too, honeybee." Kurt kissed Blaine's forehead and then slapped Blaine's ass teasingly. "Let's eat. We can discuss what we might do at the club tonight."

Blaine gave Kurt one more smile before climbing out of his lap and went to go prepare their plates. He wiggled his butt at Kurt as he walked and he heard his Dom laugh at his brief teasing.

* * *

Once they were done with dinner, Kurt led Blaine to the bedroom. He dressed Blaine in a pair of tight briefs along with one of his own old, but comfortable sweaters that hung loose on Blaine's frame. He let Blaine pull on a pair of worn Dalton sweatpants that accentuated his ass well. They'd be off soon enough, but he could enjoy the look regardless.

He chose his own clothes carefully. He needed to walk the fine line between turning his submissive husband on, while signaling others at the club that that neither of them was up for sharing. His Blaine was practiced with turning down the offers so far. But it sort of killed the mood he worked hard to maintain when another sub or Dom interrupted their scene.

Kurt settled for a pair of leather leggings he'd found at Barney's recently and tight v neck shirt. From the look in his subs eyes from where he was perched on the bed watching him, Blaine approved.

Kurt pressed a soft kiss to his lips as he walked over to their end table and opened up the top of drawer. His smile dropped slightly and he looked over at Blaine questioningly. "Sweetheart, did you forget to bring your collar's box back in here?"

Blaine blushed in embarrassment. "Oh! I'm sorry, Sir. I'll go get it now." He stood up quickly and rushed into the front hallway. Kurt watched him rush out in fond amusement. In less than a minute Blaine was back and handing him the box.

"Sweetie, you know you can't just leave this laying around. It's really important." Kurt admonished as he took the keys out that laid at the bottom of the box. One was for their box of playthings and the other for Blaine's medicine. Kurt trusted him to keep them safe.

"I know. I just got distracted." Blaine admitted as he took a seat on their bed again, pulling his legs up underneath him.

"It's okay. At least you remember where you put it this time." Kurt teased as he pulled their box out from under the bed. Blaine blushed harder, remembering their move to their new house and the painful spanking Kurt gave him for losing the key to his medicine box. Kurt ended up having to cut the lock off, since they hadn't found the key until a few weeks later when they unpacked their last box. Blaine hadn't been able to sit comfortably for almost a week. And if that wasn't enough, Kurt refused to cut off the lock and play with him as a punishment for losing that key as well. He still got to have sex with his husband and enjoy his time with him, but Kurt's Dom side was firmly under lock and key much like their playthings.

Kurt set a lead and their handcuffs down next to Blaine. He relocked their case and put it back under their bed. He was about to stand up and lead Blaine out of their room, when his phone rang. Kurt handed the keys to Blaine instead and watched him put them away. He took a seat next to Blaine on the bed as he pulled out his phone.

"Hello?- Oh Hey Elliott- No, we're busy tonight." Blaine leaned his head against Kurt's shoulder and Kurt's hands found their way into his. He let Blaine play with his cuff as he spoke. "Oh? Really.- You did?- Oh wow, congratulations.- Wait, let me tell Blaine."

Kurt pulled the phone away from his ear and turned to Blaine. "Elliott's got a new boyfriend."

Blaine's eyes snapped up to his, blinking a little in disbelief. "Wait, how does he know already? Where did they meet?"

"I don't know, sweetheart. Let me ask him." Kurt smiled bringing Blaine's hand up his lips and kissing it as his phone returned to his ear. "Oh my god, Elliott!- No, I'm not you!- Really?- Aww, that's so cute!- Oh that's sad! But at least he said something- Oh we were actually going there tonight ourselves!- I don't know Elliott, I'll have to ask him if he wants to. It is his reward.- Yeah, I'll see you. Bye."

Kurt hung up his phone and turned to Blaine. "So apparently he goes to NYU with you two. And he's had a crush on Elliott for awhile now."

Blaine gave him a thoughtful look and blushed suddenly. "I think I actually know who he is."

Kurt turned his head questioningly a fond smile appearing on his face. "Oh?"

"There's this guy in my musical history class whose been looking at me weirdly all semester. So I confronted him about a month ago." Blaine hide his face in Kurt's shoulder with an embarrassed laugh. "He thought I was _Elliott's sub._"

Kurt kissed his head in amusement. "Well he does watch out for you for me a lot, honeybee."

"Yeah, but _Elliott_." Blaine giggled. "I didn't get much farther than telling him that my collar clearly didn't have Elliott's name out it and hadn't he noticed that? I don't think he ever sat close enough to me to make out your name to be honest." Blaine babbled in amusement. "But then I just told him Elliott was my Dom's friend. He skipped off after that though. I'm sorry I don't have his name, Sir."

"It okay, sweetheart. Elliott actually asked if we want to meet him tonight. You decide. He'll keep his distance at the club if you want them to. This is your night, B."

"No, I want to meet him, Sir!" Blaine smiled climbing into Kurt's lap and hugging him tightly. "It might be nice to have Elliott's sub for a friend."

"Alright," Kurt hugged him close and kissed his forehead. His lips found their way to Blaine's ear and he nipped at it. "And if you're good, when we get home I'll tie you up and fuck you into our mattress until you come twice, sweetheart."

Blaine shivered in delight, feeling himself harden at Kurt's words. "I promise I will, Sir."

Kurt adjusted Blaine in his arms and stood up. He grabbed what he took out of their trunk and carried Blaine to their door. He set him down on his feet and Blaine silently grabbed their jackets and shoes. He helped Kurt into his, then put his own on.

Kurt looked Blaine over making sure he hadn't forgotten anything important. He ran through Blaine's list. "Phone?" Blaine patted his pocket with a smile. "Keys?" Blaine took their house keys out of his jacket pocket and showed Kurt. "Wallet?" Blaine brought that out for him to see as well. "Good boy. Safeword?"

"Baby Penguin." Blaine giggled and Kurt rolled his eyes fondly. Blaine had come up with it teasingly when they were coming up with their contract. At first Kurt was hesitant to use it because of the possible connotations. But Blaine insisted that the memory always reminded him that sometimes they weren't both on the same page, but if they slowed down and talked about it they could be.

Kurt kissed Blaine softly and took his hand leading him out of the house. "Now I expect you to behave, sweetheart. We don't want to embarrass Elliott too much yet. He seems to like this guy." Blaine nodded in agreement. "But I still expect you to tell me if something bothers you, B. I know how open and vulnerable you get at Paddles."

"I know, Sir. I promise." Blaine smiled, squeezing Kurt's hand as they walked to the subway entrance.

They spent their subway ride people watching and making up stories about the people around them. There were a few tourists who had gotten lost, a mousy girl who looked relieved to have found a seat after a long day at work, even a pregnant women who looked ready to pop.

* * *

When they reached their stop they hurried off the train and back up to the road. The walk to Paddles was quick and soon they were walking into the discreet building and showing their IDs to prove they were over 18.

They headed over to check their coats. Blaine stripped down to his briefs, ring and collar happily checking the rest of his clothes.

Kurt watched his sub fondly and snapped his lead on when Blaine was done.

"He's a bit of an overeager sub, isn't he?" The man behind the counter commented handing Kurt a ticket as Blaine dropped to his knees and nuzzled Kurt's hand.

Kurt stroked his fingers through Blaine's hair with a smile. "Well he gets to play and meet my friend's new sub tonight." Kurt explained his eyes never leaving Blaine. "He has a lot to be eager about. Don't you sweetheart?"

"Yes Sir!" Blaine grinned happily as he looked around at the other occupants of the club going about their business in a safe judgement free zone. He shivered in anticipation of what Kurt planned to do for him out there.

"Come on, sweetheart. We can get some drinks while we wait for them." Kurt gave a gentle tug on the lead and Blaine crawled forward, following Kurt over to a group of comfortable couches with fluffy cushions at the feet for subs to kneel at. Kurt took a seat at one of the armchairs. "You can in my lap, sweetheart. I don't want your knees to cramp down there."

Blaine smiled and scurried up into Kurt's lap. Kurt's arms came around him to wrap him in a warm embrace. He kissed Blaine's forehead softly and then picked up a menu. "How about some apple juice for now, honeybee?" Blaine nodded eagerly.

"Well look what the cat dragged in!" A familiar voice cackled from their left. Kurt looked over at them with a glare.

"Sebastian Smythe? What the hell gave you the idea you were welcome here? This isn't Scandals, this is actually a respectful establishment. Do you think you live here too?"

"Watch it, Hummel. I'm sure there are a few Doms here who'd love to beat that attitude out of you. I'd do it, but your gayface and horrible taste in fashion is repellant."

Blaine went to stand up and confront Sebastian for daring to speak to his Dom that way, but Kurt pulled him back. "He's not worth it, sweetheart." Kurt warned.

"Oh! I see! You think you're the Dom?" Sebastian snickered "And is that Blainers?" He turned his attention to Blaine, ignoring Kurt. "How about you come with me and I'll show you what real Domming is."

"No thank you," Blaine responded uncomfortably as he saw Sebastian's eyes raking over his body. He hid his head in Kurt's shoulder.

"Didn't your pretend Dom teach you not to be disrespectful?" Sebastian demanded, reaching forward to touch Blaine. Kurt grabbed his hand quickly before he could.

"Did I tell you that you could touch him?" Kurt asked angrily bending back Sebastian's fingers until he was wincing in pain. "In case you haven't noticed by his collar, he is a claimed sub. I could get you thrown out of here in seconds for that." Kurt let go of his hand and pushed him away.

"You already fucking claimed him?" Sebastian asked in disbelief. "What's the point if you're not even going have any fun? Bet you don't even share."

Kurt squeezed Blaine's shoulder to get his attention. "Sweetie would you go order us our drinks? Medium Apple Juice and a Water for me." Blaine climbed out his lap with a quick, but nervous nod. "And Blaine?"

"Sir?" Blaine asked turning his head to the side questioningly. Sebastian leered at Blaine's state of undress, his eyes firmly on Blaine's ass.

"Could you tell Sebastian who you are?" Kurt gave him a look.

"I am Kurt's Blaine. Only Kurt's Blaine. Blaine's heart, body and soul belong to his Dom, his Kurt," He waited for Kurt's nod of approval and gave him a smile before walking off.

"How the hell do you manage to get it so obedient? The subs I fuck barely listen. It helps to keep them from getting clingy and wanting to come back. But they'd be so much hotter like that."

"Well it helps that I'm actually his Dom and not some idiot like you, lying and treating subs like they're just a quick lay." Kurt snapped, rolling his eyes. "Don't expect that to work for much longer, subs talk. I'm surprised they even let you in here. They're very strict about keeping the subs that come here safe."

Kurt's eyes tracked Blaine and he laughed. "Actually I'd probably get out of here now before they throw you out. Blaine seems to have taken it upon himself to warn the staff here." Kurt pointed over at his sub who was talking to the man behind the concession stand and a few security guards.

"Whatever, this place is too tame anyway." Sebastian relented before heading over to the coat check.

"Subs talk everywhere, Smythe. Sooner or later every single one in the city will know to stay away from your fake Dom ass." Kurt called after him and Sebastian flipped him off.

Kurt turned his attention back to Blaine and saw him coming back with their drinks. Blaine resumed his spot in Kurt's lap.

"Thank you sweetheart." Kurt kissed Blaine's cheek as he adjusted Blaine to be more comfortable. "I'm sorry he interrupted our night." Kurt apologized after taking a sip of his water. "I don't understand why of all places in the world he choose to prey on subs where we play."

"It's okay Sir. I just don't want someone to get hurt."

"I know." Kurt squeezed Blaine's shoulder softly. "That's why I know you weren't purposely disobeying me after I told you he wasn't worth it."

"He was disrespecting you," Blaine explained playing with Kurt's cuff.

"That's why I sent you to get our drinks, baby," Kurt smiled sadly. "He was just going to keep acting like a neanderthal and make you uncomfortable with his slights at me. He knows you used to just relent in high school to get him to stop. He thinks he can steal you from me."

"I wouldn't! I promise, Sir," Blaine defended, looking up at Kurt with a sad pleading look.

"No, no shh, sweetheart. I know you wouldn't. It's okay. Drink your juice." Kurt pulled him closer into his arms and held the straw for Blaine to take a sip.

"Well don't you two look adorable!" Elliott's voice rang out in amusement as he took a seat on the small loveseat close to them. Another man took a seat next to him and cuddled close.

Kurt smiled over at them, but froze in disbelief when he saw who it was.

"This is my friend Kurt and his husband/sub Blaine, Chandler." Elliott introduced and Chandler held his hand out to shake not looking over at Kurt but practically bouncing in excitement nonetheless. Blaine noticed Kurt's hesitance and shook Chandler's hand himself.

"It's nice to meet you." Blaine smiled "Well, again. Since we've met before."

"The same to you and sorry for my confusion. Elly explained the whole thing." Chandler grinned, his cheeks turning pink.

His eyes still hadn't found Kurt's. Elliott seemed to realize this suddenly. "You're allowed to look at other Doms, hun." Elliott reassured softly and squeezed Chandler's hand. He didn't notice Chandler's eyes widen upon seeing Kurt. "Apparently this idiot we just ran into outside fed Chandler this line of bullshit about Doms a few months ago. He's been afraid of his own shadow since. I've been trying to helping him work through it. But seeing the guy again spooked him. " Elliott rolled his eyes in annoyance. But it quickly disappeared when Chandler touched his cuff.

"The idiot didn't happen to have looked like a criminal chipmunk, would he?" Kurt asked snapping out of his disbelief at seeing Chandler Kiehl with Elliott.

Elliott laughed. "Yeah, that's sounds like the guy."

"Blaine just chased him out of here." Kurt said proudly kissing Blaine's forehead. "He's the guy who threw that rock salt slushie I told you about."

"Good for you, Blaine." Elliott smiled "You definitely deserve that victory."

"Rock salt slushie?" Chandler wondered quietly.

"I'll tell you about it later," Elliott patted his arm.

"Okay." Chandler smiled and then bit his lip nervously, "So are we going to ignore the giant elephant in the room?"

Elliott and Blaine gave him a look of confusion, but Kurt hide his head in Blaine's hair with a sigh. "I guess not."

"Hun? What are you talking about? Do you and Kurt know each other?"

"At the end of my senior year I met Chandler at Between the Sheets. It's this music store in Ohio," Kurt admitted and he felt Blaine stiffen in his arms.

"Yeah we texted for a few days but then Kurt told me to stop for some reason, Elly." Chandler explained with a grin that fell off his face when he noticed Blaine's sharp glare. "Hey! It was a long time ago. He's yours now," Chandler defended.

_"Mine._" Blaine muttered possessively crowding in closer to Kurt.

"Sweetheart, he's right. I'm sorry it happened, but it was a long time ago." Kurt soothed rubbing his hand across Blaine's back. "But he's Elliott's boyfriend now, so be nice."

Blaine glare didn't lessen at all, neither did his grip on Kurt for the rest of their conversation.

* * *

Kurt waited until the conversation was over and Elliott was distracted with Chandler elsewhere in the club, before he confronted Blaine.

"Alright off, Blaine." Kurt sighed frustrated. Blaine shot him a guilty frown, his hand coming up to run his fingers over the plate of his collar. "Don't make me tell you again, Blaine. On your knees."

Blaine gave him a sadder look but climbed off of Kurt and took his place on floor. He tried to nuzzle his head against Kurt's knee, but Kurt gently pushed him away.

"None of that." Kurt crossed his arms across his chest. "I asked you to be nice Blaine. But instead you acted like some attack dog and made Elliott and Chandler uncomfortable."

"You did it to Sebastian." Blaine muttered looking down at his knees guiltily.

Kurt blinked in disbelief "Blaine Devon, did you-" He took a deep breath and rubbed his fingers over his cuff to calm himself. "There is a difference between not liking someone who almost blinded you and actively tried to steal you away, and how you treated Chandler who you were being nice to before you realized he texted me for a few days 3 freaking years ago, Blaine!"

A few tears leaked out of Blaine's eyes in embarrassment. "I don't like being reminded of the feeling of almost losing you. And Chandler- He's a much better sub."

Kurt sighed deeply and tried to tip Blaine's head up. "Sweetheart, look at me." Blaine's eyes met Kurt's unhappily. "Honeybee, you aren't going to lose me. I know you know that." He took Blaine's hand in his and traced his finger over Blaine's ring. "I married you because you are all I ever want and that's never ever going to change." He tugged on Blaine's lead a little hard to jostle him and remind him of his collar. "And I gave you this because you are my perfect sub. No one else could ever be more perfect for me," He wiped a tear out of Blaine's eye. "Even when you don't act like it."

Blaine dropped his head in shame "I'm sorry, Sir."

"I know you are, sweetheart," Kurt ran his finger across Blaine's collar. "And I won't punish you for your insecurities." Blaine shoulders sagged, "But I am going to for how you disrespected Elliott and Chandler. Elliott was excited for us to meet him, Blaine. He wanted you to be friends with Chandler, and if I remember correctly so did you."

"I know. I'm sorry Sir."

"Alright up." Kurt patted his lap gesturing for Blaine to lay over it. "You get 5 for how you disrespected Elliott and Chandler, 5 for that Sebastian remark. That was just a mean spirited way for you to try to make me feel guilty. And the last 5 is for you disrespecting yourself and our relationship. Then I expect you to go see Elliott and apologize to them."

Blaine nodded briefly and followed Kurt's direction, laying across Kurt's lap ass on display. Kurt tugged down his brief and massaged Blaine checks before the first smack landed on his left cheek.

He alternated cheeks between smacks until the tenth when Blaine's ass was a pretty pink color. He landed the next harder on Blaine's sit spot and he heard Blaine let out a wet sob against the leg that he was clinging to.

"Four more, sweetheart" Kurt reassured, rubbing his finger over one of the hand shaped bruises forming on Blaine's ass. He could feel how hard Blaine had gotten and was still deciding whether he'd make Blaine wait till they got home to relieve it.

He landed the next in the middle of Blaine's ass and felt Blaine let out a shudder of painful pleasure as the plug still in his ass was pushed deeper. "Everyone's looking, Blaine. Wanting you, _but you're all mine._ They all watch because they know it's the closest they ever get." Kurt murmured as he landed two more in the same spot as he felt Blaine throbbing against him. "So fucking gorgeous and _mine_," He smacked the last two into each cheek and felt Blaine relax bonelessly against him.

Kurt gathered Blaine up delicately in his arms rubbing his hand gently over Blaine's ass and pulling his briefs back up to cover him. "I love you sweetheart." He pressed a kiss to Blaine's forehead, nose and then to his lips. "My perfect sub."

"I love you too Sir. Thank you." Blaine sighed breathlessly as he desperately clung to Kurt through hazy eyes.

They sat silently for a few minutes, Kurt holding Blaine and whispering sweet words into his ears as Blaine floated back to the surface. Kurt offered Blaine his apple juice a few times, holding the straw up to his lips for him to drink.

Finally Blaine tapped Kurt's arms. "Wanna say sorry to Elliott now," Blaine told him quietly.

"Okay, sweetheart." Kurt helped him up and made sure he was balanced. He watched Blaine carefully, ready to come to his aid until he saw him with Elliott. Once he was satisfied Blaine was safe, he got up and went to the concession stand to buy a tube of lotion to prevent any bad bruising. They hadn't planned any pain play for tonight, so he hadn't thought to bring his own.

Once he had it, he headed back over to the sitting area and claimed a loveseat for them. He went back to watching Blaine and laughed. He could see how someone could confuse Elliott as Blaine's Dom if they didn't know them. Blaine had a lot of respect for Elliott since he was such a good friend and helped introduce them to the community.

Elliott hadn't had a sub back then and ended up Domming Blaine a few times to teach Kurt the proper way to use certain things without injuring Blaine. It had been the only exception to their no sharing rule. They'd since amended it, because all three of them agreed that it was only a learning experience and Elliott had no desire to come between them. But the experience had instilled a sense of respect for Elliott in Blaine.

He saw Blaine walking back to him and stood up with his arms out for Blaine. Blaine fell into Kurt's arms a tear falling onto Kurt's shoulder. "Hey now, sweetheart. It's okay. You're forgiven."

"But he seems nice and I was mean to him." Blaine pouted looking up at Kurt.

Kurt ran his fingers through Blaine's hair with a smile "I'm sure he knows why you did it. And you can get to know him now."

"I tried to chase him away from Elliott. But Elliott's happy with him." Blaine admitted with a sad blush.

Kurt picked him up and settled him on the couch on his belly.

"I know, sweetie." Kurt smiled tugging down his briefs. "I'm not sure if you were actually listening or if you were just in full attack dog mode. But they've been together a month." He started to liberally apply the lotion to Blaine's ass, massaging it as he went.

"What right do I have to be jealous of him when I-" Blaine started self-depreciatively, but stopped mid sentence when Kurt slapped his ass. He looked back at Kurt guiltily

"Hey none of that, sweetheart. You are allowed to feel any emotion no matter what you've said or done." Kurt scolded. "You're just not allowed to be disrespectful to yourself or others when you feel them."

Blaine nodded closing his eyes. He sighed when Kurt continued his massaging and let his mind drift for a few minutes

"Sweetie, you know you've got to forgive yourself and let go of those things at some point. God knows I long since have." Kurt told him softly as he tugged Blaine's briefs up again. He pressed a kiss to Blaine hip.

Blaine nodded once more and lulled his head to the side to look back at Kurt. "Sir, I'm tired. Could we go home?"

"I thought you wanted me handcuff you up, sweetie?" Kurt asked fondly coming up to his head to press a kiss to his nose.

"Too tired. Just want to cuddle," Blaine admitted, blinking his eyes sleepily. "Can still fuck me Sir. Just cuddle fucks."

Kurt tried to hide the laughter running through his body as he patted Blaine's back and quickly got Blaine's clothes and his jacket.

When he came back he helped Blaine into his clothes with a besotted smile at his sub. He let Blaine lean on him on their way out of this club. "You're really the cutest, sweetheart." Kurt confessed as they boarded the subway and took their seats, Blaine's head immediately falling onto his shoulder. "And you're the bestest, Sir."

* * *

Notes: I wanted Elandler as canon so much. It would have been the cutest to have Chandler bouncing off the walls with Elliott standing there off to the side being like 'yes, yes it's exciting hun." So yeah that's a ship that may or may not appear every so often in this verse.

Notes: Any additions/prompts for this verse can be requested through my tumblr.


	3. Major Change

Summary: Kurt and Blaine navigate their relatively new D/S relationship, making mistakes along the way

Takes Place between Discovery and Life and Love

* * *

Elliott shook his head concerned as he loosened the silk scarf around Blaine's elbow "You've got to always be aware of the pressure you're putting on his limbs." Elliott explained. "You might sprain or break something."

Kurt nodded thoughtfully redoing Blaine's arm the correct way, making sure this time it wasn't as tight. "When are you going to show me how to suspend him?" His let his mind drift to the images he'd seen while he did research. He enjoyed imagining Blaine's face on all the subs comfortable relaxed with their bodies supported by only rope.

"I'm not." Elliott said amused. "That's something you need to learn slowly. You're just learning how to use rope. Imagine what would happen if you made a mistake with him up in the air. You could seriously injure him."

"Oh" Kurt paused as all the images suddenly turned into an uncomfortable Blaine falling out of the positions. "We definitely don't want that. Right sweetheart?"

"No Sir," Blaine blinked contently from his position lying on their bed, his hands together as Kurt finished bounding them there. He'd spent most of the last hour silent, letting Kurt learn. He only objected once when Elliott first arrived, not quite ready to let anyone but Kurt see his body. Kurt had conceded that as long as it didn't infer with their learning he could wear something comfortable.

They practiced a few other restraints with the rope before Elliott was convinced Kurt knew how to do them without putting Blaine's limbs at risk.

"Do you want to try some pain play?" Elliott asked as Kurt helped Blaine out of the rope restraint he'd just finished.

Kurt looked at Blaine thoughtfully. "No, I don't think we really discussed it enough. We're still writing up our contract."

"Oh?" Elliott asked in interest. "Does that mean you might still have a collaring ceremony?" He shot Kurt a disappointed look. "Because you didn't even invite me to your Wedding."

"Actually, Santana didn't invite you. If I'd known, you would have been invited." Kurt corrected with a grin and then curiously asked "What is a collaring ceremony?"

"It be kind of like a wedding in your case, considering you two are lifelong. But it's what it sounds like. You'd be giving Blaine a collar, and he'd give you a cuff. You sign your contra-" Elliott started to explain, but Blaine interrupted

"I get to marry my Sir again? We could do it in Central Park and-"

"sweetheart, don't interrupt Elliott." Kurt chided absently, his mind rushing with the same thoughts Blaine expressed. It could be like a second wedding, and this time the focus would only be on them and their pledging to their lives to each other. And he'd get to even more blatantly claim Blaine as his, not only as his husband but as his sub. "Maybe. I'd like to do some research before I say either way." Kurt finally answered.

Elliott gave him a knowingly amused look. "Well I'm sure you have a lot to think about, if we're done here-" Elliott moved to get his stuff. "I've got a date in-" He looked at his watch "3 hours. So if you don't mind, I'm going to leave you two to it." Elliott winked as he left the room. Just as he got to the front door he shouted out "Have fun!"

"Could we, Sir? Please" Blaine begged moving to kneel at Kurt feet, the minute Elliott was gone. He gave Kurt the best puppy dog look possible.

"Blaine, I just told Elliott I'd think about it." Kurt sighed "I really do want to do some research. I wasn't even aware it was a thing"

"Okay. But I vote yes." Blaine commented with a grin as he wiggled his hand up the front of Kurt's shirt

"Noted." Kurt smiled "But that's not going to change my mind about doing research, sweetheart"

Blaine's hand found their way lower trying to undo the buttons on Kurt's impossibly tight pants. Suddenly Blaine found himself on their bed, pinned on his stomach with Kurt's body pressed against him.

"That's not going to change my mind. Don't push it." Kurt warned, his voice low in Blaine's ear. It absolutely would change his mind. There was nothing like the afterglow of sex and with his sub wrapped up tight in his arms for Blaine to get exactly what he wanted. He just couldn't say no to his beautiful sub. They both knew that well.

Blaine shivered in delight. He loved when Kurt took charge like this. He usually payed for it if he didn't listen. But he couldn't help but want to prolong it. Especially when he could feel Kurt's wedding ring digging into his side. He loved the feel of it against his skin when Kurt decided he need a spanking.

All thought of what they were even discussing flew out of his mind. His only thought was how to get Kurt to want to give him a spanking. He couldn't help himself when he spoke next.

"Fine! Maybe Elliott would do it since you're so-" Blaine started his tone bratty as he tried to wriggle out from underneath Kurt.

Kurt's grip on him tightened for a moment as he sat up and pulled Blaine with him.

"What was that?" Kurt's voice dipped lower

"Elliott would want to do it" Blaine crossed his arms defiantly

"Clothes off, now" Kurt commanded pushing Blaine slightly to the floor.

Blaine practically tore off his clothes in excitement, remember only at the last second to fold them and set them on a chair. He fell to his knees at Kurt's feet trying to contain his smile over getting what he wanted.

"Get up" Kurt sighed as he walked away from Blaine. He knew his sub was enjoying this far more than he should.

Blaine scrambled after him confused. But Kurt pushed him away as he looked over the toys Elliott had left for them to practice with. Whips, No. He knew that required practice or he could seriously injure his sub. A Cane? He couldn't imagine ever doing that to Blaine. Paddle? Kurt stopped. That had potential.

Blaine's eye widened as he saw Kurt pick up a paddle. Hadn't he just told Elliott they weren't ready to do that? He'd thought he'd receive a spankings. But a paddle? Kurt had never used more than his hands before. The paddle seemed appealing, but he still found himself backing up and covering his ass with his hands.

Kurt turned around to find Blaine had made his way to one of the corners.

"Uh-uh. You get over here. You act like a brat, I treat you like one."

"But you told Elliott-" Blaine started unsure.

"Nevermind what I said to Elliott. You get over here and and lay down with your ass presented like a good sub ready to receive his punishment." Kurt said authoritatively pointing at their bed. "Like I'd let Elliott see this."

Blaine did what he was told, his smile turned to a frown.

"You understand what you did wrong?" Kurt asked expectantly patting Blaine's ass once

"I purposely tried to rush an important decision by trying to start sex?"

Kurt laughed "You did try to do that. But no."

Blaine thought for a moment. What had he implied? He thought back, focusing on what was said over how he felt. Finally it came to him.

"I said I'd run off with Elliott because I wanted to provoke you."

"And what are you?" Kurt asked eyebrow raised

"Yours. Kurt's sub" Blaine said smile coming back slightly

Kurt could help but lean down and kiss Blaine's shoulder. "That's right, sweetheart. And don't forget it." When he straight up his voice became more serious. "Safeword?"

"Green"

With Blaine's confirmation Kurt started. He landed the first blow directly on the crack of Blaine's ass. Blaine cried out in pain, but didn't safeword so Kurt continued.

"You are mine." The second landed on his left cheek.

The next on the right. "Only mine"

"My sub" It landed directly on Blaine's sit spot

"My husband, My blaine"

He sprinkled the blows across Blaine's ass for another 4 blows as he got distracted by the red marks forming there left by the paddle. He delivered 5 more blows, appreciating the design the paddle left on his perfect sub's ass. Too focused and turned on at the state of Blaine's gorgeous ass to realize what he was doing.

"KURT!" Blaine finally got his attention having rolled away only seconds before when he realized Kurt wasn't actually paying attention to the punishment anymore. His face was streaked with tears. He wiped them away hoping Kurt didn't notice quite how much he was crying.

"Blaine?" Kurt dropped the paddle in shock on the bed where Blaine used to be. "I didn't even- Oh god. Did you safeword? I didn't even hear you." He willed his erection to go away as concern flooded through his body.

"No, no. It's okay." Blaine reassured thinking twice about sitting down next to Kurt. "I figured the scene was probably over when you started muttering about all the things you plan to do to my ass instead of what you normally do. And it did kind of hurt."

Hurt was an understatement. Kurt did not know his own strength with that thing. He wasn't sure the next time he'd be able to sit normally. It hurt worse than the first time they tried bottoming from the top in high school and he fell off Kurt and the bed.

"I'm so sorry honeybee. I guess I should have waited for Elliott to try any of those toys." Kurt apologized reaching forward to pull Blaine into his arms.

Blaine thought quickly knowing how much pain he'd be in if he sat in Kurt's lap. Even if it was one of his favorite places. He pulled Kurt over into his arms instead, resting his head against Kurt's shoulder.

"Could we go eat?" Blaine asked trying to diffuse the situation. The pain he could deal with. Having his Husband and Dom ashamed of himself? He didn't like that at all. Kurt should never be ashamed of himself for something Blaine more than asked for. "I made food before Elliott came over."

"No, no. I've got to tend to you first." Kurt objected. He moved to turn Blaine over so he could take stock of anything Blaine needed him to do.

"I'm fine, Sir. I promise." Blaine stopped him hugging Kurt closer so he couldn't turn him completely over.

He was not fine. But he could handle it. He just really wanted to distract Kurt from their scene. It was his fault. He should have safe worded. He could deal with the repercussions himself.

"Okay, I guess we could go eat food. It is about dinnertime." Kurt leaned closer kissing his forehead, then pulled himself and Blaine up from their position on the bed.

They made their way through their apartment, Blaine dropping to his knees without being asked. His need to give into his submission overpowering his want to not let Kurt see his ass. When they reached the kitchen Blaine strategically made his way over to the oven for their food. He made his way back to the table setting their plates down. He thought better to not take a seat at the table and instead kneeled next to Kurt putting his head in his lap.

Kurt instinctively ran his fingers through his sub's hair, tugging gently on Blaine's curls. "Sweetheart, why are you all the way down there? Come sit down and eat."

A thrilling thought occurred to Blaine "I want you to feed me." A shiver of delight ran through his body at his own words. He'd thought about it before, even wanted to suggest it a few times while eating. But he'd never asked Kurt to feed him. His Dom already did that with his medicine, which did bother him at first. But to do it with food. His Dom in complete control of what entered his body. That sounded amazing.

"Really sweetheart?" Kurt wondered. He'd read about Dom's doing that for their subs. But he didn't really think Blaine would enjoy that. He'd been irritated enough when Kurt told him that he'd be controlling his medicine back when they first started learning about Dom/sub relationships.

Blaine responded to Kurt's question by opening his mouth expectantly.

"If you're sure, sweetheart." Kurt spiked a piece of melon on his fork and then delivered it to Blaine's mouth.

Blaine exaggeratedly moaned as he chewed it making Kurt laugh.

"I know your cooking is good, but it's not sex noises good, sweetheart" Kurt smiled

"It is when I've got my own personal demigod feeding it to me."

Kurt rolled his eyes at Blaine's comment feeding his sub more. He continued feeding himself and Blaine until both their plates were empty.

"Such a good sub, sweetheart. Eating everything I give you and not complaining when it took a bit longer for me to feed you."

Blaine preened at his words, nuzzling his face against Kurt's thigh

Kurt waited till Blaine looked back up at him to hand him their dishes. He watch Blaine carry their dishes over to the dishwasher, never turning away from him.

"How about some Netflix and cuddle?" Kurt smiled feeling content. He hadn't realized how therapeutic feeding his sub could be. He still felt bad about earlier, but Blaine seemed no worse for wear. Blaine had been asking for it anyway.

He saw Blaine open his mouth to say something, but stopped him. Blaine had been half hard for awhile now. He'd only gotten harder while they were eating "All in good time, sweetheart. We might have to get one of those rings from the shop Elliott showed us, if you keep it up. You are the one who wanted this."

Kurt saw Blaine's cock noticeably twitch at his words.

"We're going back to the shop?" Blaine asked clearly excited. "I saw few I liked there. I just didn't want to show you in front of Elliott."

"We're going back to the shop" Kurt confirmed. Sometimes he wondered if all subs were as sweet and horny as his Blaine. "Now come on. I think I saw Kinky Boots on our recommendations."

Kurt left their kitchen and went into their living room. He waited for Blaine for a minute, then looked back and saw Blaine hesitating in the doorway.

"What's wrong, honeybee?"

"I love you, Sir" Blaine bit his lip.

"I love you too, sweetheart." Kurt smiled fondly. "Now get your cute butt over here"

Blaine moved quickly to take his place against Kurt as the little spoon. The minute his ass touch their sofa he cried out loudly. He tried to cover it up with a cough. But Kurt knew something was up.

"What's wrong, sweetheart?" Kurt's eyes narrowed. He grabbed Blaine's waist flipping him over and gasped horrified as arousal shot through his own cock . "That is not any definition of fine, Blaine Devon!" Tears built up in Kurt's eyes ashamed. "Why didn't you tell me it was this bad? I'm so sorry."

Kurt got up quickly and grabbed some ice packs from their freezer. He wrapped them in a towel and brought it over, placing them on Blaine's ass.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Kurt demanded a few tears leaking out of his eyes as he stubbornly ignored his own cock growing to attention.

"It's okay, Sir. It's my fault. I should have safe worded." Blaine explained his voice low in embarrassment.

"You should have, Blaine" Kurt told him distractedly "But this wasn't your fault at all. It's mine." He straightened the magazines and remotes on their coffee table. "I can't believe I did that to you." Kurt wiped the tears out of his eyes as he fluffed their couch pillows. "I can't believe you didn't even tell me." Kurt paused. "Wait, is that why you wanted to kneel on the floor instead of sitting at the table?"

"Yes" Blaine admitted. "But I've wanted to do that for weeks. I just wasn't sure if you'd like it."

Kurt took a deep breath as he fixed the pillows on their couch. "I turned your ass black and blue, and you felt you couldn't ask me for something?" Kurt sniffled wiping even more tears away "I'm really doing a bad job being your Dom, aren't I?"

"No, No. Kurt. You're doing an amazing job. It's me." Blaine reassured. "I'm not being your good sub."

"Okay, I'm going to have to stop you right now, sweetheart." Kurt sighed deeply. "You need to stop blaming yourself for everything. You didn't do anything wrong. Except maybe not tell me about it"

Blaine shook his head in disagreement.

"I'm serious. You need to stop putting all my needs above your own. If you're hurt or sick or in need of help, you've got to tell me. You're on medication for a reason, Blaine. To help stop all those bad thoughts and your instinct to blame yourself. Promise me you'll tell me, sweetheart?"

"I promise" Blaine sighed a little insincerely.

"When we write up our contract, it's going to be in there. So you better get used to it." Kurt guaranteed "And if you don't object I think I'm going to stick to my hand from now on. I don't ever want this to happen again."

"Unless I'm really bad" Blaine supplied

"No" Kurt disagreed

"Now that there's ice, it doesn't seem nearly as bad." Blaine pouted. "And I actually like it. It makes me feel completely owned."

"Are you sure you're okay, sweetheart?" Kurt asked allowing his arousal to become obvious.

"I'm okay, Sir." Blaine confirmed. "I'll just sleep on my stomach tonight. It's just like the first time we tried me on top of you."

"That's not very reassuring, Blaine. If I remember correctly we both thought about taking you to the emergency room for that." Kurt told him drily

"Thank God we didn't" Blaine muttered, he happened to look down at Kurt and raised an eyebrow. "Speaking of sex, I think you aren't quite as upset as you claim to be."

"I'm still upset" Kurt blushed "I'm just appreciating the pattern."

"Yes, the pattern, Sir" Blaine teased wiggling his ass invitingly.

"We are not having sex right now." Kurt objected not quite believing it himself.

He stood up quickly after a minute of ignoring his sub, who was blatantly trying to put himself on display "In fact I'm going to go get our lotion. I know I still have some of that bruise lotion from when I was in the hospital."

Blaine let himself fall back on their couch in defeat replacing the ice packs. He'd been trying to tempt Kurt all day. Ever since he told Kurt he liked it when he was told when he could come, Kurt had lessened the times he'd allow it. It been 2 days already! And they had a lot of sex. He hadn't realized how hard it would be to let Kurt control his orgasm.

When Kurt returned, he set a few different lotions on their coffee table.

"This one really helped with the stinging." Kurt explained as he took a seat near Blaine's ass and removed the ice packs. He started to apply it and Blaine sighed in relief at the cold feel. He relaxed contently as Kurt massaged the lotion all over his ass. "Now this one helps with any heat." Kurt continued "And this other is for itching."

Blaine relaxed even further as the lotions help relieve some of the bruising pain that he'd held back from his Dom earlier.

"Feels better" Blaine confirmed.

Kurt nodded with a tiny smile and leaned in to whisper in Blaine's ear. "I'm going to let that do its work for a few minute. Then I'm going to fuck you over this couch until you're begging to come. And we'll have to see if I let you."

Kurt sat back up again acting innocent like he couldn't feel Blaine getting harder against his thigh. "Do you need anything sweetheart? Maybe some juice?"

"No thank you, Sir" Blaine wiggled excitedly

"How is NYU going?" Kurt shook his head at Blaine's excitement. He was insatiable. They'd had sex twice before they even got out of bed this morning.

Blaine bit his lip before answering "It's going well."

Kurt raised his eyebrow. "Well?"

"I've made some friends. But…" Blaine trailed off

Kurt looked at Blaine questioningly.

"I don't want to to tell you because you'll want to discuss it and then you won't fuck me." Blaine pouted

"Are they as competitive as Nyada because I know that really bothered you." Kurt worried ignoring Blaine's concern.

Blaine had a tough time at Nyada do to how cutthroat most of the students were. It would be a shame if Nyu was just the same. He'd been so excited that he'd gotten in.

"No. It nothing like that." Blaine assured "I just think I want to change majors."

"Change Majors?" That shocked Kurt. "Why?"

"I- I happened to walk by a class during one of my breaks and I ended up listening to all of it and was almost late to Dance." Blaine explained unsure how Kurt would feel about it. "It was a psychology class. They were discussing how music can help people like those with neurological issues to just children in general. And I thought that sounded amazing, I could be helping people by doing what I love." Blaine continued explaining "And I know we're supposed to become Broadway Stars together, but you're the shining star, I'd just pale in comparison."

"Oh honeybee. You're a shining star." Kurt told him with a grin. The thought of Blaine with kids helping them through music was adorable. And it felt like it was meant to happen "But I think you should. I think you'd be much happier learning how to help people, than with all the divas double crossing each other for a role."

Blaine beamed. " I think so too."

"You'd be like a real Patch Adams" Kurt teased "Dancing and singing around a children's ward helping them handle their illnesses."

"Well I can't say for sure who I'd be helping." Blaine admitted "There's so many people out there who need it. I could end up singing in a coma ward."

"And your beautiful voice could be the first thing they hear in years as they wake up" Kurt gushed staring fondly down at his sub, his heart burst with love over his sub's dedication to people.

Kurt knew he loved the stage. Blaine admitted once that it helped quell his submissive tendencies, given the praise he received. And to give that up to help people, Kurt couldn't help but be a little surprised.

Blaine blushed at Kurt's praise about his voice.

"God I love you so much, sweetheart. My sweet considerate sub."

That only made Blaine blush harder "I love you too, Sir"

Kurt sighed to himself. He couldn't fuck Blaine like this. Before it was pure lust and want. But now Kurt wanted to make love to him soft and slowly.

He took Blaine's hand gently pulling him up. Blaine objected when he lead them away from the couch

"I thought we were going to-" Blaine pouted thinking Kurt had forgotten

"Come on, honeybee. I haven't forgotten." Kurt lead them back to their bedroom

Kurt wrapped Blaine up in his arms and kissed him soft and slowly, taking his time ravishing his sub.

* * *

Notes:

Reviews and Kudos make me very happy.

Also writing sex scenes is hard. My asexual brain struggles with them so much. So sorry for the lack of that

Any additions/prompts for this verse can be requested through my tumblr.


End file.
